Avatar: The Legend Of Takken And Aang
by The Derpy Pig
Summary: With this story, Katara and Sokka are accompanied by a young woman named Takken with Waterbending AND Earthbending. This is my twist on the series, and my first fanfiction. Be sure to enjoy, and review! To be continued.


I look into the faces of my two best friends, Katara and Sokka. They've been the only people my age in our small Water Tribe, so I guess they were friends by default, However, I couldn't ask for better friends. Sokka was convinced he was a great warrior, but nobody wanted to crush his dreams. Katara was sweet and motherly, always caring. "So, are we gonna go fishing, or not?" Sokka snapped me out of my trance. "Of course!" I said with a smile.

"How about, person who catches the most fish does the laundry of the other two for a week?" I said with a smirk. Sokka always thought he was superior to me and Katara, just because we were girls. But the truth is I had been practicing my waterbending to the point where fish were simple to catch.

"Deal!" Sokka replies, thinking this would be too easy.

"Count me out" Katara said. "No CHANCE I'm going near Sokka's socks." I laughed, saying that wouldn't be a problem. We set out in a small canoe, and while we got to the "Prime fishing spot" as sokka called it, I saw a stray fish swimming near our small boat. I quickly created a sphere of water to lift the fish out. Sokka glanced towards me bending.

"Hey! No fair, bending isn't allowed!" His sharp words caused me to stop my concentration and shoot an angry look towards him.

"We never agreed to that. Have fun doing my laundry!" He started fuming, going back to his rowing. Me and Katara started laughing, we loved giving Sokka a hard time. As we reached his prime fishing spot, he leaned over the edge seeing a school of fish.

"Enjoy my socks Takken!" as he lunged forwards with his spear. What he didn't count on was the size of our canoe, and he tipped over but I managed to keep me and Katara dry. He quickly got back on, but being the great friend I am, I dried him with my bending. Katara speared a fish during this time.

"Hey, maybe I should have gotten in on this bet!" she said with a laugh. I also laughed, but as I looked back over, seeing a group of 5 fish swim past. I picked out the water they were swimming in, and created a spear with my earthbending to kill them. Wait what? You just said waterbending Takken, did you just say earthbending? Indeed I did old chum, I'm a earthbending/waterbending hybrid! My mother was married to an earth kingdom man, but she was from the southern water tribe. Normally it wouldn't be possible and I would be on one side of the family, but I don't know. Maybe I'm a mutant avatar. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. The old airbending avatar has probably died, and the next in line is water. If air and fire haven't come naturally to me, I may actually be the avatar. As I was sitting there thinking, I noticed we crashed into an iceberg.

"Sokka what the hell?!" I said angrily, but he ignored me. I looked into the iceberg and noticed what they were so fixated on. It was massive, with a glowing on the inside and the silhouette of a boy and a massive bison.

"Katara, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I said to her.

"Yeah.. What should we do?"

"Break it open? Maybe somebody is trapped in there!" Katara agreed, and we used out waterbending to crack it open while Sokka tried uselessly to hack away at it with his boomerang. We opened it, and saw a young monk, about our age, with an arrow tattoo on his forehead. He was accompanied by a bison.

"Hello?" I called out warily.

"Hey! My name's Aang." He replied with a cheery grin. "And this is my air bison, Appa!"

I looked confusedly at my friends, but they were just as frazzled as I was. Air bisons had gone extinct a century ago with all the airbenders, from the ruthless fire nation.

"But... Air bisons are extinct!" I said pointedly. "You may as well tell me you're an airbender!"

Aang laughed. "But.. Appa is right here" Appa snorted as if agreeing. "And I am an airbender!" He then shot twenty feet into the air and landed without a scratch. "What are your names?" He said with a goofy grin. "I'm Takken." I replied. "These are my friends, Katara and Sokka." I said gesturing towards the confused siblings. Sokka suddenly exploded "Be careful! He could be a fire nation spy!"

Aang looked confused. "Fire nation spy? What's wrong with the fire nation?" Sokka looked at him angrily. "You mean the savages that destroy everything they touch? And killed our mothers?" he said angrily pointing towards Katara.

"Sokka, calm down, he's just a kid. Besides, how would a FIRE NATION spy be an airbender?" Sokka looked confused and I knew I beat him.

"I don't believe he's an airbender" he said finally.

"Alright Sokka, jump 20 feet in the air and land perfectly." I said with a smirk. Sokka was fuming

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Sokka, the last thing we need is your protection" Katara interjected.

"We can bring him back to our village and see what gran-gran has to say about him." I say. Sokka agreed with him, thinking gran-gran would side with him.

"Aang.." I say curiously as a new thought pops into my mind.

"Yeah?"

"Are... Are you the avatar?" I ask curiously. Aang hung his head.

"...No."

"Aang, are you lying to me?" I felt angry. Aang sighed.

"Yes I'm the avatar." This sent many thought through my head. How am I a dual bender? How has he been alive for 100 years? Why did he lie to us?

"But... Takken bends earth and water. Why did you lie to us? How have you been alive for 100 years?"

"Nice job Katara, you nailed it!" I thought. Aang didn't answer but instead looked at me.

"..Yo-...You bend earth and water?" He said awestruck. I nodded. He exploded in joy.

"That's amazing! I can't wait to tell Gyatso about this!" He said excitedly.

"Who's Gyatso?"

"An air monk at the southern air temple. How about we go meet him?" He said excitedly. I looked at Katara and Sokka with a sad face"

"Aang.. I don't want to break this to but the ruthless fire nation has killed all air nomads. You're the last one." Katara said sadly.

"But I lived didn't I?" Aang said in denial. "There have to be some that escaped!"

I whispered "Sokka, Katara, Let's go to the temple with him. He needs closure." Sokka and Katara both agreed. "Alright, let's go to the temple!" I said with enthusiasm. Aang let out a large grin.

"Great! Hop on Appa!" We climbed up on his large bison, and he shouted something like "Yip Yip" and suddenly, his bison was FLYING!

"What the..." Sokka looked extremely confused. I couldn't help laughing at him even if I was just as confused. Aang ignored us.

"Appa, let's go home!" Appa grunted in agreement and took off towards the temple.


End file.
